Systems configured to record, store, and transmit video, audio, and sensor data associated with a vehicle are known. Vehicle Engine Control Module (ECM) systems are known. Such systems interface with external computers (e.g., at an automobile mechanic) where the data stored by the ECM system is analyzed.